The Aftermath
by anarkali-anjali
Summary: In the aftermath of that fateful day at the lake in her 5th year. Lily has two conversations. One with Snape and one with Potter. Two-shot.
1. Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Lily decided after a week of avoiding Severus that it she needed to talk him. She stepped outside the Gryffindor common room where she found him waiting for him. Exactly where, she had heard he had been for the past week between class, exams, and curfew. Her housemates did not hesitate to throw him dirty looks, yell at him, or send the occasional hex his way. She had that Remus had even hexed him pretty badly when he had gotten into a spat with the Marauders.

"Lily, I'm -," Severus started.

Lily cut him off, "Save it Severus, you made your choice. Last week, with one word, you decided to throw away almost ten years of friendship. We are the company we keep and I will not keep company with someone who does not value me, who doesn't have my back, who doesn't give me the same loyalty I give them. From this moment on we are no longer friends. Don't talk to me again, Snape. Is that understood?"

"But Lily," he started. Lily glared at him, but he continued, "You're my best friend."

"Best friends do not call each other derogatory names, Snape. You are not my best friend. Now please leave and don't come back. I do not want to see your face for the rest of the school year or anytime this summer. Do not come by my place and try to wiggle your way back into my life through my parents. Understood?" Lily said firmly.

Snape nodded glumly, "For what it's worth Lily. I am sorry."

"I'm not," Lily said. Snape looked crestfallen and Lily heart ached. It was over. She no longer had a best friend. She watched Snape turn the corner and she inhaled trying to stop her tears. She had cried enough over that boy. She looked back and saw the Marauders coming her way. _Bloody hell_ , she thought.

"Evans," Sirius greeted and nodded at her.

"Black," she responded. Her eyes rested on James, who dropped his head immediately. At least he wouldn't be asking her out.

"I don't see Snivellus today," Sirius commented.

"I sent him packing," Lily told him.

"Are you okay," Remus asked.

Lily gave a mirthless laugh, "I don't even know what that means, but I will be. See you boys around." She walked off leaving the four boys in front the Fat Lady's portrait; tears streaming down her face.

* * *

I would love to hear your thoughts so please review :)


	2. Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

The godforsaken was thankfully over. The train would leave tomorrow and Lily would be first to board it and the first to get off it. Three weeks ago she had lost her best friend and she had put all her energy into her OWLs. She just finished returning all her books to the library and was now walking back to the common room, when she heard.

"Evans, Evans wait up." Lily sighed looked up and took a deep breath and kept walking. She was in no mood to deal with James Potter. "Evans, please wait." He eventually caught up with her.

She crossed her arms in front of her, "What do you want Potter?" she asked. "I have no energy to entertain you."

Potter's head dropped his slightly, "I'm not going to ask you out. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Lily gave off something between a chuckle and a scoff, "What are _you_ sorry about, Potter?"

"If I hadn't pranked Snivellus, I mean Snape, then he wouldn't have called you a -," he cutoff unable to say the slur that Snape had called her. A disgusted look crossed his face and he tried again, "he wouldn't have called you that –" Potter huffed and ran his hand through his unruly hair. "What I'm trying to say I'm sorry that Snape and you are no longer friends."

Lily looked at Potter. Potter was proud; it was his greatest asset and his fatal flaw, but it wasn't the reason he was apologizing and Lily was grateful for it. "Potter you may be many things, but you are not the reason Snape and I are no longer friends. Snape are I are no longer friends because of his choices. You did not make him do anything. He called me a Mudblood," Potter flinched, "of his own volition."

"But he would have never called you that if I hadn't been bothering him." Potter argued.

"Or he would have called it me later at some point behind my back. If he hadn't already. You have nothing to be sorry for other than bullying another individual." Lily responded.

"He deserved it." Potter said unable to keep the anger at Snape out of his voice.

"Even if that was the case, what was point other than amusing yourself?" Lily replied. Potter didn't respond. She smiled and said, "Have a good summer Potter."

* * *

Read and Review :)


End file.
